worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Wod:Community Portal
Links for the World of Darkness ('new' or 2004 variant only)... Official *White Wolf Home Page - We would not have an excellent game or wiki without them. is one of the biggest role-playing game companies in the world. They have various lines of role-playing games ranging from their World of Darkness game to Dungeons and Dragons materials to collectible card games. Character Sheets *Mr Gone's Character Sheets - All the character sheets you can shake a stick at. WoD Roleplaying Sites (e.g. Chats, MUSHes, etc.) Chats. *Diablerie - Diablerie is an internet relay chat (IRC) based role-playing game that uses White Wolf's Vampire: The Requiem. *Port Lussuria WoD Chat - A moderated online chat and forum based OWoD game with a large active player and ST group. Games offered: Vampire the Masquerade, and mortal. This game is set in a free city where independant kindred are struggling to keep the Cam and Sabbat out. *Sanctum de Muerte - A moderated online chat and forum based OWoD game. Games offered: Vampire, Mortal, Hunter the Reckoning and Hunter's Hunted. Sanctum de Muerte is set in Baltimore, Maryland and Annapolis, Maryland. *Suspire Roleplaying Network - A free online IRC based roleplaying game that is based on the World of Darkness and Vampire the Requiem systems. *Vampire ~ New Orleans v2 - a play-by-email RPG set in New Orleans, 2005. Obviously inspired by the World of Darkness. *WoD Gotham A moderated online chat. Venues that are available: Vampire, Mage, Werewolf, Mortal (with 5 sub venues). This is Set in Modern NYC. *The Mean Streets: San Francisco An unofficial, moderated classic World of Darkness chat featuring Vampire ghouls, Werewolf kinfolk, Mage etc, Changeling Kinain and Mortals. Crossover play is responsibly supported. MUSHes *Haunted Memories: Vienna By Night - Haunted Memories: Vienna by Night is set in White Wolf's Storytelling system 'World of Darkness'; a world like our own, sharing the same culture, history and geography, yet the shadows are deeper, nights darker and fog is thicker. It’s a world where behind a carefully crafted façade of reality as we know it monsters lurk and predators stalk the long shadows. We are currently under construction, but once we open plan to support all the major spheres: Mage: The Awakening, Vampire: The Requiem, Werewolf: The Forsaken, and of course mortals. *'St Petersburg: World of Darkness MUSH' (Telnet: pix.isa-geek.com 7116) A thriving metropolis struggles against the reigns of rapid expansion. Chaos and danger lurk not only in the darkened street-corners, but in broad daylight as well. While an oppressed and fearful people dream of past glories, a powerful but distant President dreams himself their master and yearns for the days when their kind's rule was absolute. But danger does not come only from powerful men and women; this old city has more than one secret in store. World of Darkness - General Camarilla Pages *Midnight Crossroads - Official Camarilla LARP for Vampire, Mage and Werewolf in Indianapolis, IN Community Resources *ShadownEssence - World of Darkness community and forums. *WolfSpoor - All of your World of Darkness news, forums and more. *Ordodracul.com - Vampire the Requiem resources and forums. E-zines *Apocryphus Woods - A fanzine dedicated to supporting the New World of Darkness line from White Wolf game studios. *Ex Libris Nocturnis - World of Darkness reviews, resources and forums. Publishes a magazine issue occaisionally. Personal Pages *Mobile in Darkness - Information about a tabletop RPG set in the World of Darkness universe. Includes introductory information for the players. *Peterborough, UK *wulfepup's RPG site - Homepage for the Online Grimoire, some dicerollers and eventually, a character database. *York by Night - A mortal World of Darkness chronicle. Software *Grapevine for nWoD A campaign management utility for tabletop and LARPs. *Mortal Gen A cross-platform character generator for the nWoD. Also available: ZombieGen, using the system presented in WoD: Antagonists . *WoDAdmin A character and chronicle administrator for nearly all classic WoD game lines. WikiCities *White Wolf Reference Information Wiki An enclopaedic wiki with World of Darkness official reference material. Mage: the Awakening Compilations *Mage Arcana- A PDF of the arcana effects for free-form spell assistance. *Mage Eratta - A PDF of the unofficial errata. Personal Pages *Asian Echoes A blog mostly dedicated to 'Ryujin Chronicles', a Mage: the Awakening campaign set in Kyoto, Japan. *Gaslight Arcana A resource page with the aim of allowing the Storyteller to run Mage the Awakening in the Victorian era. Resources *Atlantean occultic texts - Real world occultic/esoteric texts dealing with Atlantis. *Online Grimoire- A searchable database of rotes and spells. *Spell casting reference - A step-by-step reference spell-casting reference in PDF format. Communities *Mage: the Awakening Livejournal community Vampire: The Requiem Clans & Bloodlines *khaibit.net - A resource site for the Khaibit bloodline. *Mekhet.com - A resource site for Vampire the Requiem. Covenants *Carthian.com A resource site for those whole play Vampire: The Requiem, and those who choose to align themselves with The Carthian Movement. *Circleof Crone.com The Circle of the Crone Awareness Network. Coming Soon... *the.invictus - A resource site for Vampire the Requiem. *LanceaSanctum.com - Resource site, focusing on the Lancea Sanctum. *OrdoDracul.com - General VTR resource site. Official *List of books on Pen & Paper Personal Pages *Darkness Unvailed *Requiem Nocte *Shadows of Paris A primarily Vampire-based campaign Quizzes *Virtue and Vice quiz based on the 'personality test' performed by the Ordo Dracul. Tools *Vampire character creation application A web-based character creation utility, with the results formatted to look like the NPC write-ups in the Vampire books. WikiCities *CamarillaRequiem Great Lineage Project *Lancea Sanctum wiki for the Camarilla Club Werewolf: the Forsaken Personal Pages *Border Angels - The Border Angels defend the north western boundary between Denver and the Rocky Mountains National Park. *Grizzly Peaks Chronicle - Stephen McIlvenna's Werewolf chronicle *Tales of the Healing Scars - A chronicle-based blog. When Katrina hit, one of the largest wounds in history ripped into the Shadow. A network of tribes, including the original Scars, traveled to Louisiana following the storm. The Healing Scars were destroyed. A new pack has been chosen to rise from their ashes. *An End To Dreams - a New World of Darkness Digichat featuring Washington D.C. in the modern era and Imperial Rome Historical Setting. Communities *Werewolf: the Forsaken Livejournal community Other Games Using the WoD Core Book (Non-Canonical) Classic *Changeling: the Earthbound An unofficial game designed to allow fans of Changeling: the Dreaming to play Changelings in the new World of Darkness. The adaptations done for this setting is an attempt to recognize both the fantastical aspect of Faery Tales, but also their slightly sinister and somewhat haunting themes of madness. *Ghost: Final Repose Ghosts as playable characters. *Wraith: the Arising This is a "patch" designed to make player character Wraiths in the new World of Darkness. When the patch is completed, players will have a combination of: the new ghost rules; the old rules and some of the backdrop from W:tO 2nd ed; some of the backdrop and innovations from Orpheus and Exalted: the Abyssals; and a new imagining of the world of the dead for the World of Darkness. Part of the Wraith: Project Original *Bleach A Storytelling game about Shinigami, Death Gods whose purpose once was keeping the dead in their place and the earth intact. Now, most just run amok and use their power for earthly gains. *More Than Human An attempt to emulate the world of comic book superheroes in White Wolf's Storytelling System. More Than Human draws heavy inspiration from Aberrant, another White Wolf game, but with power level and system adjustments to bring the game more in line with the rest of the World of Darkness. *Santuco Spaghetti Western genre gaming using nWOD rules. Extra rules and campaign information. *World of Cthulhu Call of Cthulhu using World of Darkness rules. Includes World of Cthulhu (A nWoD Supplement) and World of Cthulhu Record Sheet in 'Free Roleplaying Supplements (PDF)' section. *Lethe Work in progress futuristic setting for Storyteller rules Non World of Darkness RPG Resources Forums *The Forge - interested in creating better modules or even your own role-playing game. This forum goes deep into what makes a good role-playing game or a good mechanic. Many excellent role-playing games have sprouted from this forum. It is definitely worth a look. General *RPG.net - one of the best forums for role-players on the internet. There are many good discussions on the World of Darkness. Warning: if you read too long you will be incorporated into the RPG.net Hivemind ©. WikiCities *Exalted Wiki - an awesome wiki for White Wolf's game Exalted. There is tons of fan-made content on here as well as developer chats and book reviews. *RPG.net Wiki - a great wiki for a large variety of role-playing games.